Dirty English
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Depuis un petit moment, Felicia Koons est, comme qui dirait, très excitée par Henry James Moody. Un sentiment qui s'avère être parfaitement réciproque...


******Titre:** Dirty English.  
******Fandom:** ___Californication_.  
******Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Showtime. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Chelsea et Felicia Koons; Henry James et Rebecca Moody.  
******Pairing:** Felicia Koons et Henry James Moody.******  
Rating:** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation de nombreux gros mots mais aussi, et surtout, d'une scène très érotique en milieu et fin de fanfiction.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1701.  
******Résumé:** Depuis un petit moment, Felicia Koons est, comme qui dirait, très excitée par Henry James Moody. Un sentiment qui s'avère être parfaitement réciproque...

* * *

Sagement allongé sur son lit double, Henry James « Hank » Moody, troisième du nom, était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait que sa fille, Rebecca, grandissait vite. Bien trop vite. À vrai dire, elle grandissait si vite, sous ses yeux impuissants, qu'il en avait parfois le tournis. Il y avait encore peu de temps, elle n'était encore qu'une jeune adolescence calme et respectueuse – et cela même si elle avait la particularité de se comporter, à bien des égards, comme un être marginal, ce qui n'était pas un défaut considéré le fait qu'elle avait été élevée par deux individus parfaitement sain de cette catégorie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Henry pensait que la marginalité était l'une des plus belles qualités de sa progéniture. À présent, c'était un peu comme si n'était plus tout à fait la même. Elle passait énormément de temps avec une petite blonde, Chelsea Koons, qu'Henry avait malheureusement bien du mal à supporter. Cependant, il aimait bien accompagner sa fille chez son amie, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'y voir sa mère, Felicia... Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulier pour les Moody. Au centre commercial, Henry avait été surpris de constater que sa fille voulait définitivement abandonner ses vêtements très _Rock'n'Roll_ pour ressembler à toutes les adolescentes de son âge. Cela lui avait, bien évidemment, fortement déplu. Il aimait Rebecca pour toutes ces choses qui la rendait différentes des autres jeunes femmes. Mais le véritable problème n'était pas là. Ce qui le gênait vraiment n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le comportement nouveau de Rebecca – du moins par directement. En vérité, il avait peur. Il craignait plus que tout au monde qu'en devenant femme, sa fille finisse par ruiner la forte complicité qu'ils partageaient tous les deux depuis bien des années – pour ne pas dire depuis toujours, au grand malheur de Karen Van der Beek.

Comme pour tenter de se faire pardonner, il se redressa, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit face à la porte fermée de celle de Rebecca.

_ Becs? Bexter?, appela-t-il en se frottant nerveusement les mains. Hey, écoute, tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit tour en extérieur avec moi, histoire de prendre le teps de discuter un peu? Et je—euh—je t'achèterais un de ces hot-dogs en brochette que tu aimes tant – ou du moins que tu aimais tant il y a quelques années...

Excédé face au silence de Rebecca, Henry prit la décision de retourner s'allonger dans sa chambre.

_ Je ne peux vraiment plus rien dire pour te faire sortir d'ici..., s'exclama-t-il, en chemin. J—j'abandonne, c'est tout!

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Rebecca donna l'impression d'avoir finalement fait attention à ses dires précédents en ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

Le cliquetis de la serrure poussa Henry à se retourner. Il fit un moment face à sa fille sans dire un mot. Il prit alors conscience du fait que Rebecca avait remis ses vieux vêtements.

_ Wow!, s'exclama-t-il, plus surpris que jamais.  
_ Voilà, tu es content maintenant?, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.  
_ Un petit peu. Mais je ne le suis pas si tu ne l'es pas..., murmura-t-il.  
_ Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, Papa.

Elle fusilla son père du regard.

Fort heureusement pour eux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cela permit à Henry et Rebecca d'éviter de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute sans fin. À leur grand malheur, les tensions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre eux depuis le départ de Karen à New York. C'était un peu comme si l'adolescente reprochait à son père le départ de sa mère ce qui, malheureusement, n'était pas totalement faux...

_ Tu attends quelqu'un?  
_ Godot!, dit-elle, exaspérée par les questions de son père.  
_ Oh, Godot. Hoho!, fit-il semblant de rire. Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, ajouta-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Chelsea Koons apparut dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Hey, Chelsea!, dit Henry d'un ton enjoué.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Rebecca l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Viens dans ma chambre, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose!, s'exclama Rebecca.

Chelsea tourna rapidement la tête en direction d'Henry, sans dire un mot pour autant, avant de disparaître derrière la porte en bois massif de la porte de la chambre de Rebecca.

Face au comportement des adolescentes, Henry grimaça. Bon sang, les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui étaient tout de même sacrément impolies par rapport à celles qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années!

* * *

Felicia Koons fit son entrée.

Henry se sentit soudain légèrement excité. Il y avait quelque chose en cette femme, peut-être son charme typiquement anglais, qui avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête.

Comme légèrement intimidée par la présence de l'homme qui lui faisait envie depuis le tout premier jour, Felicia replaça son sac à main sur son épaule et s'approcha d' Henry d'un pas lent.

_ Nous travaillons sur ses manières, dit-elle dans un sourire, comme pour excuser le comportement de sa fille.  
_ Des créatures hideuses que ces adolescentes!  
_ Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche!  
_ Oh, tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour les noyer, dit Henry, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais dis-moi, oublions ces petits monstres un instant et passons aux choses sérieuses: est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose à boire? Un thé, un Sherry ou un Pimm's?  
_ Non merci, répondit Felicia du tac au tac. Ne te dérange pas pour moi!

Henry invita cependant Felicia à le suivre dans la cuisine. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas boire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'offrir lui-même une petite bière.

_ J'ai entendu à propos de la bagarre..., dit Felicia tout en posant son sac à main sur le comptoir.  
_ Oh, « la bagarre ». Ce n'était pas vraiment une bagarre, c'était plutôt comme un profond désaccord. Un bruyant désaccord.

Comme elle connaissait parfaitement le sujet de la dispute père / fille, Felicia prit la décision de proposer un petit quelque chose pour les aider à se rabibocher.

_ Laisse-moi l'emmener faire un peu de shopping avec nous un de ces jours, dit-t-elle tout en jouant avec la ceinture de son gilet en laine grise.  
_ Oh non, pas question: ta fille ressemble à une pute!  
_ C'—c'est méchant!, s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois amusée et vexée.  
_ Je plaisante..., dit Henry, dans un sourire. Non, pas vraiment, en fait!

Malgré ses sentiments confus, Felicia éclata de rire. Après tout, Henry n'avait pas tout à fait tord...

_ Allez, indique-moi seulement un budget précis et je ferais au mieux. Je la rendrais classe que possible.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Oh, mais pourquoi? Elle est tellement gentille. Et puis, à ce que j'ai compris, continua Felicia, sa mère lui manque et elle ne sait pas vraiment comment discuter avec son père...  
_ Mais elle savait!  
_ Oui mais les choses changent, Henry. Elle évolue. Elle essaye de nouvelles personnalités. Il va falloir que tu t'adaptes ou tu risques sincèrement d'y jouer ta propre vie.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine. Henry grimaçait. C'était un peu comme s'il cherchait à peser le pour et le contre en ce qui concernait la proposition précédente de Felicia. Il finit par trouver un compromis et ne se gêna pas pour l'annoncer à haute voix.

_ Je pourrais éventuellement venir avec vous...  
_ Certainement pas!

Elle s'approcha lentement de Henry. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Visiblement, les choses se faisaient de plus en plus sérieuses avec Felicia...

_ En plus, dit-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que les filles me voient t'entraîner dans un coin sombre pour te faire l'amour.  
_ Espèce de petite cochonne anglaise !  
_ Il semblerait que tu fasses ressortir ça chez moi..., dit-elle, d'un air mutin.

Felicia sourit tout en s'approchant davantage d'Henry. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de Rebecca, histoire d'être sûre de savoir les adolescentes occupées pour le moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue finit par percer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Henry profita vivement de cette soudaine proximité pour passer ses mains sous le gilet de sa nouvelle partenaire. Il lui caressa la ventre avec une douceur insoupçonnée avant de monter plus haut pour prendre ses seins à pleines mains.

Felicia frissonna. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'amusa à frotter dangereusement sa cuisse contre le sexe d'Henry qui ne tarda pas à se durcir à travers les coutures épaisses de son _blue jeans_.

Tout à coup, emporté par la fougue d'un possible ébat sexuel à venir, Henry souleva Felicia, la poussant, par la même occasion, à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses solides hanches. Il la porta jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine où il la posa le plus doucement possible.

Excitée comme jamais, elle ouvrit la tirette du _blue jeans_ de son partenaire et glissa sa main dans son caleçon. En le sentant humide et dur sous ses doigts fins, elle émit un petit gémissement satisfait. Elle baissa légèrement son propre pantalon et écarta sa culotte de manière à accueillir Henry le plus confortablement possible.

Felicia sentit ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'il entra en elle.

Il entama sans plus attendre un mouvement de va-et-vient irrégulier. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide dans son geste, Henry leur permettait de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le corps trempé de sueur, Felicia ne trouva plus en elle la force de supporter ce supplice. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos d'Henry comme pour lui faire signe d'en finir. Ses mouvements se firent alors de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous deux saisis d'un orgasme fulgurant, bien que, malheureusement, entièrement silencieux.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de Rebecca. Felicia se laissa glisser du comptoir jusqu'au sol afin de se rhabiller. Henry arrangea en deux temps trois mouvements l'apparence de son _blue jeans_.

* * *

Lorsque Chelsea et Rebecca firent leur apparition dans la cuisine, elles ne se rendirent compte de rien...


End file.
